


Peter's Girlfriend is the Black Panther's Sister

by Cornholio4



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, Overprotective T'Challa, Proud Tony, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Peter was doing his internship at the Avengers Facility, when he meets a new girl. She was nice, pretty and with a tech mind like he has.Seems perfect right?Turns out, her brother is the Black Panther.Oneshot Drabble.





	Peter's Girlfriend is the Black Panther's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the beginning of the chapter was inspired by the scene from the Ant Man movie.

He had any hope of a relationship with Liz destroyed (especially with her having moved with her mother after her father had gotten arrested thanks to him) and he had to have a serious talk with his Aunt May after she caught him in his Spider-Man suit but Peter thought things did manage to go well. He could always build his life back up.

He had gotten his Stark Suit back, he had built bridges with his mentor Tony Stark again, Toomes was in prison and he had managed to come to an understanding with Aunt May. Plus his 'internship' with Tony became an actual one at the Avengers Facility and not merely him being mentored on being Spider-Man.

Still he had come to the Facility and decided to hide away in a corner with a laptop; he had managed to plug his suit into the laptop to access its functions. "Okay, so I found the Instant Kill Mode icon, now I need to disconnect it..." Peter muttered having feeling a bit horrified there was a protocol built into his suit that allowed for 'KILLING' any opponents.

That did not sit well with him at all.

He knew with their enemies being terrorists and aliens, the Avengers may have had to kill at some point but Peter wanted to be more traditional and moral with being a Superhero.

No killing for him.

Then suddenly there was a strangely dressed teen black girl his age taking the laptop from him and then began pressing buttons. "Hey, that's mine..." Peter protested before looking to the screen and seeing that Instant Kill Mode was now disconnected to his suit.

Well no more Karen suggesting it to him then, good news.

"Sorry about that, but I could not help but hear you muttering about wanting to get rid of an Instant Kill Mode?" the girl questioned in an accent and Peter was amazed by how pretty the girl looked once he got a closer look.

Realising that she had noticed his staring, he nervously told her "thanks for that, I'm Peter and I intern for Tony Stark. Can I ask who you are?" Peter asked and the girl laughed as she took the suit from him and Peter was scared after seeing she noticed.

Thanks some carelessness five people had managed to figure out his identity: Tony Stark, Ned, Aunt May and now this girl.

"So yes, swinging about in a red and blue suit is clearly an internship but I promise you that I won't speak of your secret Peter. I must warn you to do a better job of keeping your stuff hidden if you want it to remain a secret." The girl told him giving him a relief. "As for who I am, I am Shuri the sister of T'Challa, I believe my brother you know from an airport fight?" Shuri asked and Peter realised the name.

"Oh yes, your brother is the King of Wakanda and he was the one in that black cat suit working with me, Tony and half of the Avengers." Peter said remembering the name and fondly of his first big superhero battle.

"Yes, he holds the mantle of the Black Panther which is a symbol of the protector of Wakanda." Shuri explained to him, "A responsibility that is placed on his shoulder along with ruling Wakanda." Shuri told him and he smiled.

"So it's like if Captain America was Captain America and the President of the United States at once!" Peter asked and Shuri gave him a look before giving out a laugh.

"Yes, I suppose that would be kind of similar." Shuri laughed before noticing his notebook. "Designs of yours?" Shuri asked looking at the notes Peter had been making for some homemade inventions of his.

Peter gave a nod and Shuri answered "well I am the tech genius of the Wakanda Royal Family; I could give you help if you want." Shuri asked and Peter grinned as they began working together on them after Peter put away his Spider-Man suit first.

Soon Peter thought of something and joked "so why are you here Shuri? I mean I am glad to have met you but is it Take Your Sister to Work Day at the Facility?"

Shuri laughed and told him "no, T'Challa and I are staying here for some business T'Challa has to do with the accords committee and a speech he has scheduled to deliver to the UN later in the week. I am here all week until then."

"Well if you want to hang out more, I can come over here tomorrow as well and the next day if you want?" Peter asked and Shuri smirked.

"It's date." Shuri told him and laughed at his bluishness, having intentionally done so.

Later in the Week

On the afternoon before T'Challa's big speech to the United Nations, he was walking with Tony Stark and Everett Ross to have a meeting in an unused meeting room for some last minute preparations for the speech.

While he was opening the door, he was talking to the two saying "now, I know you both understand the importance of... WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE PANTHER IS GOING ON HERE!"

Everett and Tony jumped at the sudden enraged scream of the Wakandan king and were startled to see Peter and Shuri were making out in the meeting room. "I guess we should have checked to make sure that the room was not going to be used today..." Peter muttered weakly to an equally startled Shuri.

"Isn't that kid your intern Stark?" questioned Everett with his arms crossed looking at Tony who was both surprised and a little proud at the same time.

"Wow, I didn't think I ever managed to score with a foreign princess myself. You are learning a lot from me Peter..." Tony told him only to quieten down with a glare from T'Challa.

"Can I ask you both be dismissed while I have a little talk with my sister and Stark's intern?" T'Challa asked the two adults who both coughed and walked away. "Can I ask for an explanation?" T'Challa asked them both with a serious look on his face and his arms crossed.

A scared looking Peter spoke up saying "sorry your highness but... uh... I met your sister here a few days ago and she was just helping me with some notes I had... she is quite smart..."

"Oh she is in the terms of science but it seemed that she was unable to use her scientific mind or her knowledge of her duties and image of the Wakanda Royal Family to keep her hormones in check." T'Challa stated flatly.

"I am sorry T'Challa, Peter was just being a friend to me the past few days. In the spirit of international cooperation I was helping out one of Stark's students." Shuri stated speaking up.

"I didn't realise friends here in America, made out like that." T'Challa stated sarcastically and Shuri was looking quite annoyed.

"I was trying to be professional but the more time I spent with him... well he is cute, I like his jokes and we both love science... that was the first kiss I promise... We won't go farther." Shuri told him and T'Challa sighed.

"I assume you know what you are doing but I will be keeping an eye on both of you." T'Challa stated before giving one last look to Peter.

"I remember you from the airport, the one slinging about in the web." T'Challa told him and Peter realised that he figured it out. "In our uniforms next time we meet, we may be allies there but right now I will be keeping an eye on you if you are going to be my sister's boyfriend. You know not to mess, toy with or break the heart of a girl whose older brother is a warrior king, don't you?" he asked and Peter nodded several times.

He then left to meet up with Everett and Tony again and Peter realised what he said, "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend then?" he asked and Shuri stared at him.

"Why must the cute ones be so dense, yes if the making out bit was not a giveaway." Shuri told him with a smile as they decided to depart again having exchanged emails so they could communicate with eachother after that.


End file.
